Waking Up the Ghost
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When Percy wishes on a star, Lady Chaos answers. When the help arrives, will the Olympians accept them?


Waking Up the Ghost

**Before we start, I just want to say, that I don't own Waking up the Ghost by 10 years or Frontline by Pillar or the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Do I look like a middle aged man? I'm pretty sure I don't have balls... Secondly check out my website, .com Also, I have a poll on my profile, Go vote!**

**Let's start the story my pretties. P.S: Today's song is One More Day by 10 years.**

Late at night, several days before the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson finds himself out on his balcony.

"If anyone is out there, please hear my prayer. I'm not sure that I can fight Kronos myself. Please send me some help. Please."

If Percy would have looked a little closer, he would have saw that he wished on a star and his prayer would be answered.

xXx

"Lady Chaos, what's the rush?" The primordial gods ask her.

"A young boy's prayer, a truly humble prayer, must be answered."

"What was it?" Nyx asks.

"He asked for help. To fight Kronos. His name is Percy Jackson."

"From which dimension?" Erebus asks.

"The one where the Olympians rule." Chaos said.

"Whose help will you send?" Pan asked.

"The Children of Kronos from the alternant Universe."

"That's not actually a bad idea."

Chaos waves her hand and summonds the immortal children of Kronos.

The three kids fall and they rise and bow to the council.

"Lady Chaos? Why have you summonded us?" the Oldest asked.

"A young boy, your counterpart, has asked for help. And we have decided that you will help him."

"My Counterpart?"

"From another universe, young Perseus. It is a universe where the Olympians rule."

"Oh." His younger sister says before he can say anything else.

A young boy, who looks like Perseus, comes in and Thalia being a sort of protector of Children catches him.

"Lady Chaos." The boy bows quickly.

"I have heard your prayer, young Perseus." Lady Chaos said. "And here are your answers. Look to your left."

He looks over to the left and sees three titans.

"Titans? Why?"

"They are from an alternant Universe. This is your counterpart, Perseus." Lady Chaos said, pointing at the oldest.

"This is Thalia and Nicodemus." She said pointing at the girl and youngest boy. "They will come to your aid in a few short days."

"Yes, lady Chaos." The children of Kronos muse.

"Good."

xXx

Three days later, the Immortal children of Kronos find themselves in the middle of Central Park in standard Grecian wear. They got some strange looks from the people around them. They walked off and snapped their fingers and changed their clothes.

Thalia, was now in a nice red and white t-shirt with her leather jacket and skinny jeans. She had two gold cuffs on her wrist. One said Titan in Greek while the other said σκούπισμα χρόνου which means Time Sweep which was her shield. She had on black heeled boots and her long Dark Brown hair was in neat curls. Her electric blue eyes with gold around the edges sparkled.

Percy, which was short for Perseus, was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket and not too skinny jeans. His messy jet black hair was messy. His sea green eyes with gold around the edges were filled with wonder. His black converses were neatly tied. His cuffs said Titan on both.

Nico, which was short for Nicodemus, was dressed in a black leather jacket and a black button down shirt and black jeans, had a scowl on his face. His jet black hair was short length and messy. His Obsidian Black eyes had gold around the edges and were filled with distrust. His black combat boots were neatly tied. He had the same golden cuffs on his wrist.

"Brother, stop always scowling or your face will freeze like that." Thalia told Nico.

Percy grabbed his sister's which was also his fiancé's hand and rubbed it.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Triton, Persephone, and Jason."

"Our kids will be fine. Stop worrying." He said and gently kissed her hand.

"Yeah, I know."

Percy begins to sing in Greek, Thalia's favorite song,

"Οι τοίχοι κλείνουν στις γύρω μας  
Κρατάμε τη σιωπή μας σαν όπλο  
Βλέμμα σας είναι άδειο και μια σκηνή που συνεχίζει να επαναλαμβάνει  
Και εγώ μόλις δαγκώσει τη γλώσσα μου

Δεν μπορεί να πάρει αυτό μακριά, είναι μακριά από πάνω  
Εμείς επίκλιση μείνετε σε ένα μέρος που δεν ανήκουν

Για μία ακόμη ημέρα, δεν φοβάμαι να πέσει  
Για μία ακόμη μέρα, προσπαθούμε να αποθηκεύσετε όλα

Footsteps θα μαραζώσει τις μνήμες  
Αφαιρέστε τις λέξεις και να αναπνεύσει ξανά  
Τα μάτια μας επικεντρώθηκε σε μια ανεξερεύνητη ορίζοντα  
Και αυτό ήταν πάντα

Δεν μπορεί να πάρει αυτό μακριά, είναι μακριά από πάνω  
Εμείς επίκλιση μείνετε σε ένα μέρος που δεν ανήκουν

Για μία ακόμη ημέρα, δεν φοβάμαι να πέσει  
Για μία ακόμη μέρα, προσπαθούμε να αποθηκεύσετε όλα

Εγώ δεν θα σας αφήσει να κοιτάξουμε πίσω  
Αν θα με βοηθήσει να δείτε καθαρά

Δεν μπορεί να πάρει αυτό μακριά, είναι μακριά από πάνω  
Εμείς επίκλιση μείνετε σε ένα μέρος που δεν ανήκουν

Για μία ακόμη ημέρα, δεν φοβάμαι να πέσει  
Για μία ακόμη μέρα, προσπαθούμε να αποθηκεύσετε όλα

Για μία ακόμη ημέρα, δεν φοβάμαι να πέσει  
Για μία ακόμη μέρα, προσπαθούμε να αποθηκεύσετε όλα[1]"

She leans on his shoulder and pecks his cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"There you are." Percy's counterpart said.

"Ok. Let's get going." Nico said.

The three titans walk behind the boy until they see the Empire State Building.

"I need the key to the 600th floor." Young Percy said.

"Sorry. There is no 600th floor."

"Give him the key or else we will have to step in." Nico said.

"Let's go see the gods." Nico said as he got the key.

xXx

Thalia's PoV:

We walked to the throne room behind young Percy.

He opened the door, and the first thing we saw was Zeus. I immediately stepped on guard.

"Perseus! What is the meaning of this? Why do you bring titans with you?" Zeus asked.

"Lady Chaos sent them to me for help. I wished on a star for help to defeat Kronos and she sent them."

The gods looked at Percy like he was lying.

"He speaks the truth." I tell them. "I am the Titaness of Truth. She is as female as I am."

"Thank you, Lady Thalia." Young Percy said.

"You're quite welcome. And it's just Thalia." I tell him.

"Thalia?"

I raise my head revealing my eyes. Zeus gives a gasp of shock.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Kronos, Granddaughter of Uranus, Slayer of Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. I am the Titaness of Deception, Bliss, Redemption, Peace, Music, Emotions, Storms, Gravity, Patience, and Trust."

Perseus walked up to Thalia and said,

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Kronos, Grandson of Oceanus, Slayer of Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hestia, and Apollo. I am the Titan of War, Loyalty, Strength, Waves, Betrayal, Depression, Destruction, and Respect."

Nicodemus walked on the other side of Thalia and said,

"I am Nicodemus Di Angelo, Son of Kronos, Slayer of Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Demeter. I am the Titan of Rage, Wealth, Death, and Fear. I am the King of the Underworld."

Hades looked shocked and surprised.

Thalia said, "We are here so we need to contact our father."

Percy pulled out a circular disk and dropped it on the floor.

"Here we go."


End file.
